


Relativity of Importance

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [16]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter has an express method of divining what is and isn't important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relativity of Importance

Despite other people's claims, Walter was not oblivious. He was selective in his observations. He took note of things going on around him, discerned if they were important or not, and dealt accordingly.

For example, when Walter had a job to do, he would get it done. It did not matter if someone was uncomfortable with his method as long as it was the most efficient. Another example, albeit more trivial, were Paige's eyes. He studied the exact hue, and how they shined iridescently in the light. Most important of all was how they always locked gaze with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate fics that don't account for Walter's self-termed "low Emotional Quotient".   
> I'm guilty of doing this too though, but I'm trying to get better at it.
> 
> Waige is implied but it's not expressly romantic, though you're welcome to read it as such. I would however like to encourage you in considering a platonic relationship and how much cooler that would be.


End file.
